A Life Ended Too Soon
by King of Overwhelming Emotions
Summary: A small family living a happy life till one day...
The young brunette sighed as they stared down at a photo of two people. Both were blonde. The one had a huge smile and his eyes were shining bright. While the other looked happy but a bit annoyed. In the background was a beautiful, sandy beach with water as blue as the man's eyes in the picture. A small puddle started to form on the glass of the photo. They wiped it away from the photo as they wiped their hazle eyes that shimmered in the light. A small knock came from the door that led to their room. Then a man stepped in. He was a little short, blonde, messy hair, blonde eyebrows and forest green eyes that slightly shimmered in the light. For a moment he looked up at the young child setting on the bed in the corner. Some surprisement shot through him as he only sighed. This has been happening ever since they learned about what happened to the other in the photo.

"Oh Darling… Don't cry….. He will always be here with us…" The blonde said rushing over to the young brunette that sat on the bed. He sighed as he held them in his arms.

"I-I miss him…." They said in the middle of the tears that were being shredded onto the blonde's shirt.

"Sh…. I know…. I miss him too." He said petting their head. "How about we get some tea?" He asked looking down at them.

"S-Sure…." They said looking up at the blonde. They both got up from the bed as Arthur lead them downstairs and to the kitchen. Arthur placed a red tea kettle full with water on the stove as he smiled slightly. He then grabbed two tea cups. The blonde placed both of the cups down and then grabbed his collection of tea and the container of sugar. Placing the old box down he rubbed his hand over the top only to sigh and look up.

"Do you know who got me this?" He asked opening the box. The outside had beautiful white and pink flower design on it. The words that were engraved on the box read, 'Arthur's Tea' in cursive writing. The inside had a magenta color of felt that lined the whole box. The dividers in the box were wooden and separated the area inside into 6 different sections. 6 different tea kinds sat in the box. The blonde pulled out a bag and placed it into the cup. He turned the box some and let the other pick it out the kind they wanted. The brunette pulled out the same bag as they sighed and placed it into the cup.

"Was it Dad?" They asked looking at the box.

"Your father made this for me." He said rubbing the box. His voice was a little shaky but he remembered when the other gave him that.

"Really? He was good at this then!" They said with a small smile. It was nice to see something that their father made.

"Would you like to hear some stories about before you came?" The blonde asked standing up and walking over to the stove as the water was boiling.

"I would like that." They said as they folded their hands under the table.

The water was done. Carrying the hot tea kettle over to the table, he carefully poured the boiling water in the cups. The young brunette took the cup and held it close as they looked into the dark hot liquid. The blonde sets down and mixes his sugar in.

**It was a warm summer day in 1998 as a blonde with a cup of tea in his hand and a huge pile of papers in the other arm. He was looking down at the top paper as he walked down the street of the city. He was heading to his first job he would get as a new adult. Rushing down the street, he didn't look up to see the man that was crouched down on the ground with a camera in his hands not paying attention to the people around him. The other man was trying to capture the scene of a beautiful cafe with the light on the cafe just perfectly. He got it just right as he stuck out his pink tongue just a bit and squinted an eye as he looked into the camera. A small smile formed on his face as he went to take the photo till the other tripped over his leg. The tea spilling. The pile of papers falling out of his hands and splattering everywhere as if water hit the ground. A small yelp came from the man as he fell. The other felt this as he slightly moved ruining the shot. He turned his head to look at the blonde on the floor as he watched the papers flying. He got up quickly and ran after them only to grab most of them. The tall blonde then ran back and held a hand out to him.

-"Was that Father?!" They asked as they placed the cup down on the table and looked up as their hazle eyes sparkled.

"Ah. Yes that was. He was so nice to me…" He said trailing off as he looked down into the hot liquid.

**"Are you ok, sir?" He asked a bit concerned hoping he really want hurt.

"Ah… Just fine…." He said looking up and taking his hand.

"Alfred F. Jones." He said as he looked at the shorter man.

"Ah! Arthur Kirkland!" He said with a small smile as he brushed off himself only to feel a small wetness. The tea. A light sigh came from him as he looked at the spot on his shirt.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to trip you or anything." He said quickly as he watched the man rub at the stain on his shirt.

"No, it was my fault! I should have been paying attention to where I was going!" He said looking up as his forest green eyes shimmered in the sunlight. The blonde smiled back as he nodded handing over the stack of papers he had in his hand. Arthur took them smiling at him wider. They stood there in a bit of silence as Arthur fixed the stack of papers he had.

-Arthur smiled as he looked at the young child in front of him. They looked better. Happier. Arthur always knew the right way to make someone feel better.

"Feeling any better, Toby?" The blonde asked as he stook up taking his cup to the sink.

"Mh." They responded as they nodded. The story really did make them feel better. A light sigh came from the brunette.

"Shouldn't you go to bed soon?" He asked with a small smile as he cleaned up the table but left the box of tea on it.

"But Da-"

"No buts. You have school in the morning." He said lightly looking at them.

"Ok…" They said getting up and leaving. Before going up stairs they went over to Arthur and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Love you. See you in the morning." Toby said with a smile as they went up stairs.

"Love you too." He said softly as they walked away. It was nice to see his child happy. The blonde always hated when people were down in the dump. Arthur sat down at the table only to smile at the box. Rubbing his and over the top of it, he opened the box only to smile at the inside. A fine collection of tea sat in the sections. Seeing that one part was empty he only sighed lightly.

"Well looks like I need to get mo-" He started before he cut himself off. Looking inside of that one section was a royal blue ribbon. Curiosity got the best of him as he pulled the small ribbon and a small square popped out of the bottom of the box. He pushed it open and looked in the small compartment. A small toy sat in the compartment. Arthur took ahold of the small figure as he pulled it out and sat it on the table. The small toy happened to be a toy soldier. It still looked new just like the day he gave Alfred it. He wore a red jacket with black pants and a tall black hat. The face was painted on with a mustache instead of the mouth. It stood with a gun in one hand and his other at his side. He was placed on a small circle pedestal for him to be able to stand up. A small tear formed in his eye as he smiled some.

"Oh Alfred…." He said as he looked back into the compartment. A small off white paper sat in the bottom of the compartment. He carefully pulled it out as he unfolded it. It looked just like Alfred's hand writing when he opened it up. The letter read:

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _You must have finished your tea that you put in that section if you're reading this! I wanted to write this to you to say thank you for everything you did for me and for whatever comes next. I knew you were the one for me when you tripped over me. My life would have been different if you didn't trip over me. I don't know how much longer I have but how is our child? I bet she is beautiful! I know it's hard to deal with what I'm going through now but understand that I have been trying my best to stay positive for the little one. I have gave you my toy soldier for safe keeping! You seem to not lose things, unlike myself. Please take care of him. I love you and little Toby. You two have made my life the best ever._

 _Your Hero,_

 _Alfred F. Jones_

 _P.S. I lost my glasses again_

Arthur's forest green eyes started to look glossy. A tear streaked down his soft pale cheek. A shaky sigh escaped past his dry lips. He kept reading over the letter as a smile formed on his face. He did miss his husband. Really the only man that treated him nicely. His brothers would always make fun of him when he messed up or when he would say he can see mythical creatures. The even made fun of him when he said he had a boyfriend. But Alfred was different. He would always have a soft smile that would make him feel warm inside. Even when he was mad at him. Arthur held the letter close to his chest as he looked at the small soldier toy. Alfred had always loved that toy. In fact Arthur gave it to him for his birthday a year before they got married. The memory flowed back. The day that they got married.

**It was a warm day as the sun laid across the light pink petals on the trees. The light shined through the trees making it look beautiful below the trees. Arthur happened to be off in the bathroom making sure he was ready. A taller man walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man had red hair and forrest green eyes just like Arthur.

"You look fine." He said with a scottish accent as he smiled.

"Really?" He asked a bit surprised.

"You look fine for marrying a guy!" He laughed as Arthur felt a small headache start to form. Alfred sighed as he fixed his tie.

"I got to go…." He said angrily and pushed his brother's hand off of his shoulder. His brother followed after only to catch up with his other brother. Arthur stood beside some of his brothers as they whispered amongst the few. His younger brother walked up to him and took his hand.

"You look nice." He said with a small smile.

"Ah thank you, Peter." He said with a light sigh. It was obvious that he was nervous.

"You're welcome." He said with a small smile as his other brothers found their seats. Alfred was already standing at the end of the aisle as he turned and smiled to see him standing at the other end. Alfred's brother, Matthew happened to be right behind him as he smiled himself. Arthur couldn't help but smile. Everyone stood up as they heard the music. Then Arthur and Peter took a step with the same feet. Everyone watched as they walked down the aisle. Once getting to the end where Alfred and the priest was the both smiled as Alfred held and hand out and Peter gave the hand he was holding to Alfred. The wedding went on as planned and after repeating a bunch of stuff and saying vows, the next part was the best part of the wedding.

"Alfred, do you take Arthur to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" The priest asked looking at Alfred.

"I do." He said with a smile.

"Arthur, do you take Alfred to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to love him and care for him for as long as you both shall live? Do you accept him, with all of his faults and strengths, and offer yourself to him with all of your own faults and strengths? Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion and to always put the promises you make this day above all else?" The priest asked again this time looking at Arthur.

"I do." He said with a smile as they both laughed a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Kirkland. You may now kiss the groom!" The priest said happily as he stepped back. Arthur wrapped his arms around the tall man and the other around Arthur's waist as their lips met.

-Arthur smiled as he wiped away his tears. The blonde has been missed for 8 years now. He clearly remembers the day that he lost him. So clear that it almost feels like the day before. Then he remembered that a few years before anything they had adopted Toby. Arthur sighed lightly as he cleaned everything up and took the letter and the small figure to his room as he sat on the huge bed that was used for two but now is for one. On the nightstand next to his bed sat a book with a picture of the three in the family. Arthur looked over at the book and picked it up only to open it to the first page. The photo consisted of the two on their first date. Alfred had a huge smile and Arthur had a blushing face on as he looked the other way. He then flipped the page leading to the other dates they had. Then finding the one page that made him cry. The day that Alfred proposed to him. His green eyes seemed to be lost in a sea of tears as he tried to whip them away only to find that more are falling. He pulled the book close to him. Setting like this for a moment, he pulled back and flipped the page to see them both dressed up at their wedding. A smile formed on his face as he flipped the page to see the picture of them adopting Toby.

**It was a beautiful warm day as the two blonde's walked hand in hand down the road to the orphanage in America. The wanted to take the child to their home in England. Alfred smiled as they saw the orphanage in eye sight. "There it is, Arthur." He said with excitement in his eyes. The other smiled as he looked up at the excited blonde. He had been waiting for this day. They were going to adopt a small girl. The boys got to the door of the small orphanage as Alfred knocked. There was some rustling and then a slight bang against the door.

"Oops!" A sweet voice could be heard from behind the wood door. Then a small click as the door opened and a small woman stood in the doorway. She looked as if she was in her late 50's. A beautiful blue dress hung on her shoulders as red ribbon around her waist pulled it in to make it look separated from the top and the bottom. The dress came down to her ankles as her brown slip on shoes showed. A smile formed on her face as she looked at the two.

"Good morning." Arthur said as he smiled back.

"Good morning. Are you the two fine dears that will be adopting Toby?" She asked smiling wider.

"Ah we are." Arthur said only to smile wider too.

"Can we come in?" Alfred asked looking even more excited.

"Ah yes! Come right in I will go and get her for you.

"Thank you!" Arthur said as he walked in pulling Alfred along. The both of them smiled as they walked in looked around at the fine orphanage. It looked peaceful. Children could be heard as they laughed away. All different ages. The old woman came down with a young girl following after. She looked kinda scared, yet had the same excitement in her eyes as Alfred had.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked getting down to her level as she stepped off the last step that led up stairs. She hid behind the sweet old lady and poked her hazel eyes out from behind her.

"She is 4." She smiled and placed one of her hands on the short brown hair that sat on the young girl's head. She smiled up at the old lady as she smiled down at her. Alfred smiled wider and held out a hand.

"I don't bite." He said softly as Arthur got down with him placing a hand on his back.

"Trust me he doesn't, only food." He said trying to make her laugh. She looked back at the two men and smiled some at Alfred and Arthur. Then she made her way softly out from behind the old lady as her hand fell of her head. She smiled as her small hand took Alfred's and she looked up at him then down at his hand.

"You have such large hands." She said with a smile as her small voice came out like a lion cub.

"Ah yes they are." He laughed some as did Arthur.

"How would you like to live in England, dear?" Arthur asked as he looked at her hand in Alfred's.

"Really?! I would love to!" She said excitedly not really knowing what England really is.

"We will adopt her." Arthur said standing up and looking at the old woman.

"That's wonderful! Let's go and do the paperwork." She said with a smile. "Toby, take this fine young man up to your bed and pack your stuff, dear." She said softly as she took Arthur to her office.

"We won't be long." Arthur said as they walked up the stairs. The little girl was holding onto one of Alfred's fingers. Arthur walked into the office and looked around as pictures hung on the wall and sat on the desk. Two chairs sat in front of the desk as the kind old woman sat in the chair behind the desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out some papers that were stapled together.

"Here you are. Fill these out and I will fill in the other page." She said handing the papers to the blonde. A small sigh escaped the blonde as he took a pen from the desk and filled out the papers. After a bit he smiled as he handed the papers back to her and the pen.

"So we can take her with us today, right?" He asked as he folded his hands in his lap.

"That's right." She said as she filled in the blanks and a few papers. A small thud could be heard as the two came down the stairs and stood in the doorway with a bunch of little pitterpatters of feet on the stairs. Talking could be heard from the office as Arthur got up and looked at the blonde surrounded by young girls and some teen girls. He looked up in Arthur's direction and smiled. Then pointed down to Toby who was clenched onto Alfred's leg. Alfred sighed as he found a way to get out of the crowd of girls. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you made friends, dear." He said in between his laughs.

"Sure did." He said laughed some as he drug his leg behind him. Toby looked up and smiled as Alfred lifted her up.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Yep." She said smiling back.

"Well let's get going! I got her bags." He said with a smile and took her bags.

"Bye!" She yelled as the 3 went out the door. All the girls started to yell back as the old lady waved to her. She then placed her head on Alfred's shoulder and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. A small yawn came from her as she closed her hazel eyes. Arthur smiled as they walked down the streets with their new daughter. A few minutes passed as they made it to the car. Arthur opened the backdoor to the car. Alfred stepped up to it and placed her down in the car seat. Unhooking her hands from holding onto his jacket, he buckled her up into the car seat. Her head fell to one side of the car seat. The both of them smiled as they jumped into the car. Arthur in the passenger and Alfred in the driver's seat.

"Ready?" Alfred asked as he buckled up and started the car.

"Yep. Let's go home." Arthur replied buckling himself up and looking back to the sleeping girl.

-Arthur had the book to his chest as he wiped a tear away from his face only to sigh shakily. He then pulled it back and flipped the page to see more pictures of the 3 of them. On one page was Toby going to school. Times that they hung out at pools, on vacation and going to work with each parent. Arthur then flipped the page and saw Alfred laying in a hospital bed as a light sigh came from him a his tears started to come again. He closed his eyes as he laid down holding the book close to him.

**It was a cold day as the white flakes in the sky sticked to the stuff already on the ground as he sighed a little. Arthur had been setting in the waiting room of a hospital with Toby who was 8. Alfred had gotten very sick in the past few weeks and hasn't got better. They rushed him to a hospital and have been waiting for about 3 hours now. Then a man in blue came out and sighed.

"Are you Arthur Kirkland?" He asked looking at the man with the child setting beside him.

"Yes." He said as he looked up with a worried face.

"Could you come with me?" He asked. "And you can bring you child." He said softly as he opened the door into a long hallway.

"S-Sure." He responded as he got up and held his hand out for the girl to stand up with him. She turned off the device she had and closed it as she took his hand.

"Is daddy ok?" She asked looking up at Arthur.

"We will see." He said as a light shaky sigh came from the blonde.

"The room is right here. You may send your daughter in but I would like to talk to you before you go in." He said as he got down to Toby's level. "Now I want you to be careful. Your daddy is awake but he is still a little weak. So don't jump on him ok?"

"Ok." She said softly as she let go of Arthur's hand and running into the room. The doctor then stood up and looked at Arthur.

"He is really sick. His body seemed to be slowly shutting down. Which only leaves about a year for him to live." He said carefully as he looked at the two in the room. Arthur's hand was over his mouth at this time and his eyes were glossy with tears. He shook some as the thoughts in his mind went by.

"T-Thank you…. Will he be able to get out of here?" He asked a bit shaky.

"Yes. We want to keep him for a week and the we will let you take him." He said looking at the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder as if to support him. Arthur gave him a small nod as he walked in leaving the doctor by himself.

"Arthur…." He said softly as he was interrupted in the middle of his small story for Toby.

"I know." He said softly as he walked over and stood beside the bed and leaned down some to place a kiss on the other's cheek. Emerald eyes fell on the sea blue eyes that seemed to be a bit glossy. They both wore a small smile. Toby sighed as she looked away. It was that age where they didn't like the love an advection between two people.

"Father….." She whined.

"Ah sorry Toby." The green eyes fell on the small girl that was looking away. Arthur walked over to the chair beside the small girl and sat down looking at the both as Alfred finished his story.

-Arthur opened his eyes as he sat up. Time had passed as the sun seemed to come up. Luckily it was only almost 6. He sighed lightly as he placed the book on his nightstand. The blonde stood up and walked out of his room and into the hall. Walking up to Toby's room, he took his hand and made a fist. He let it hit the door a few times and opened the door. The blonde walked in and smiled some to see a lump on the bed. He sat on the end of the bed and laid a hand on the small lump as he felt it lift up and down. The blonde shook the body.

"Hey Toby…. It's time to get up." He said softly.

"Mm….. 5 more minutes." A moan came from the lump on the bed. Arthur sighed as he moved the blankets some to see them curled up on the bed.

"Come on. One more day of school then you can sleep in however long you want love." He said as he chuckled some. The brunette's bed head was a mess. Lots of parts were puffed up and some parts were down in their face.

"Fine….. give me 10 minutes then I will be down." They moaned as they sat up.

"I will have breakfast for you." He said as he got up and walked out of their room and down to the kitchen. It has been years since they ever ate anything worth eating. Arthur would tend to burn all the food that he made. So in the mornings he would put out milk, cereal, a bowl, a spoon, a nice tall glass and some fruit for the both of them.

Ten minutes passed as they walked down the stairs wearing a long sweater and some jeggings under the long sweater. Of course the sweater was a little big on them so every time they wore it they had to roll up the sleeves. But came down without them rolled up since they could never do it themself.

"Aw why look at that. You have sweater paws…. Come here dear." He said with a bright smile on his face and a small chuckle.

"Father….." They said lightly as if he should know what they were going by.

"What?" He asked as Toby held out their arms and the blonde rolled up the sleeves.

"You know what." They said sternly as she watched the other roll up the sleeves so their hands were showing.

"Right, right. Sorry." he said softly as he smiled. "All done!"

"Thanks." They said as they sat at the table and the both of them ate. A few minutes passed by as they ate and talked. Arthur looked down at his watched and sighed.

"Well it was nice to talk but we got to take you to school." He said with a small smile as he placed his bowl in the sink along with his spoon and glass. Toby finished their food and did the same as they both cleaned up the table. The blonde and brunette walked out of the house bokeh of light blue forget me nots and Toby, their book bag.  
"You going to see _him_ again?" They asked as they placed their bag in the backseat and sat in the front.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice just to go and hang out for a bit." He said softly as he sat in the driver's seat and handed the flowers over to Toby who looked at them and smiled.

"Good choose of flowers." They said softly as they took a whiff of the blue flowers.

"You know those were his favorite." He said softly as Arthur buckled up and same with Toby. Then they were off. Arthur drove to the school that Toby goes to and drops them off waving with a smile. After dropping them off, he drove to the cemetery where his husband laid. He softly got out of the car with the forget me not flowers and closed the door. Quietly walking up a road with bunch of tombstones all around. Some tall some so small that they sat level as the ground. Light and dark ones laid in rows on the hills and flat land. He hit an area where a tall tree sat with a shadow cassed over some of the tombstones that laid under it. One in partially sat at the base of the tree. He sighed as he cut through the grass and right up to the head stone. Looking down on it he could see his sight look watery. A light shaky sigh escaped pass the chapped lips of the blonde. A small smile formed on his face as he sat down on the ground in front of the dark colored head stone. The blonde looked down on the flowers then back up to the head stone and softly sat them in front of the stone. Forest green eyes went up the stone as he read every little detail on the stone:

Alfred F. Jones

Loving father and husband

1983 - 2010

"Who knew you would go like this?" The blonde sighed as he looked at the head stone then to his hands. "Toby is doing fine. They are moving up in the world. Times can be hard for us, but I know you are watching over us." He said lightly as his eyes started to turn glossy. "I miss you. We miss you." He said with a small chuckle. "I shouldn't be crying but you know how I am with this kind of stuff." His head fell as his thoughts ran through his mind.

**It was about a week after Alfred had gotten out of the hospital. The family needed to go shopping for a few stuff. Toby, never being to this store, was extremely excited. She jumped out of the car and smiled as she opened Arthur's car door only to take him by the arm and pull him out.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" She said as she was jumping and pulling at the same time.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He said as he got out of the car and closed the door only to look at Alfred over the top of the car with a smile. Alfred joined them on the other side of the car as he took Toby's other hand. The three walked towards the store, here and there swinging Toby back and forth. Once hitting the front door they walked in. Toby was amazed with everything around her. Here and there the two blondes could hear, "Daddy? What's that?" Or "Father? What's this?". The three continued their way around the building until they made their way to the ground. What they didn't know was a man walked in drunk as can be. Slightly long red hair layed on his head as acid green eyes scanned the store. Step after step seemed to wobble as he went further into the store. He held a small black gun with gold designs with some writing and a few pictures that couldn't be made out from far away. A small click could be heard as the gold hook on the back of the gun was pushed down. He drunkenly brought it up pointing the gun at someone random.

"This is a…." He started to say in a scottish accent and hiccuped. "Robbery…"

"Sir….. Please, I'm going to have to ask you to put the gun down." The guy behind the cash register said softly with his hands up. The gun was now on him.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" He said as he hiccuped yet again.

"Allistor!" Arthur yelled as his own acid green eyes fell on the fiery red haired man. This partly scared the drunk as he pointed the gun at the blonde and pulled the trigger. Bang. Alfred watched the gun be shot as he jumped in front of the fast built. His eyes widen as he found himself laying on top of Arthur and pain flowing through his body. Arthur happened to catch him and his hand went right over the wound. He pulled his hand back some a burgundy red sat on his hand. His eyes went wide as he stared at the red flowing out of the man in his arms. His mind went right into terror. What else could happen to this man? What else could almost kill him? After a moment his eyes started to water. Toby was already down on the ground beside them.

"A-Arthur….." He said almost weekly.

"Sh…. Don't talk you will be fine…." He said lightly as he looked up at everyone. "Someone call the police please!" He yelled as someone did as he was told. The acid green eyes widen as he stared at the scene in front of him. He backed away and ran out the door. Arthur watched as he scottish man ran. His own brother. But his attention went back down to the bleeding man in his arms. The blue shirt that he wore started to bloom in red. Small tears fell from his acid green eyes. Alfred laid on the other blonde as he stared at the people in front of him. His own blue eyes wide at what just happened. But a small smile formed on his lips as he could feel hardly any pain.

"A-Arthur…. I'm not going to make it….." He said lightly as he looked up his sky blue eyes were glossy too. Sobbing could be heard beside them from Toby.

"Sh… Alfred. You will make it. Don't say that."  
"Toby…" He said weakly as he held out his arm for her.

"Y-Yes?" She said somehow between the sobs.

"Take good care of him. Don't let him cook. I love you." He said with a small chuckle as she chuckled with him. His light blue eyes laid on the acid green once that kept his watch on him.

"Arthur…. I-I love….." He started as his voice faded and his eyes lost the light blue color they had and Arthur felt his last breath go. The now crimson red blood dyed the white floor red and Arthur's khaki pants. The blonde started to cry a little more.

"Alfred?" He asked as he shocked the limp body. "Alfred!" He shook him again. Then his head fell as he pulled the limp body close to him. "Alfred…. No…." He said in his sobs as Toby herself sat beside the body and louder sobs could be heard from the man. Now a small traumatized child and a widower sat in a small store with what use to bring happiness into the family. The people around stared at them as a man ran up. One that they knew. Red ruby eyes looked at the body then placed a hand on the other.

"Arthur." He said softly. "Matt… You might want to take Toby and go somewhere. I'll meet up with you." He said lightly as he kept his eyes on Arthur. Matthew looked at the body unable to even respond as he chocked on his own share of sobs. His own brother had just died right in front of them. But Toby gave up a fight.

"No! I don't want to leave!" She cried out as Matthew lifted her up and carried her out as they both sobbed into each other as they left the store that they never wanted to enter again.

"Arthur." He said trying to get his attention. All he could hear was a small sob and short breaths being taken. The acid green eyes didn't show. But the lifeless blue eyes did. Somehow the other got his hand through the other's arms and closed the eyes so no one had to see the lifeless eyes. After a bit of setting there with his dead husband on his lap the paramedics finally showed up. They ran in only to see the sight before them. Red crimson blood all over the floor. A man holding onto his husband for dear life and a white haired man rubbing his back slowly trying to keep him calm. The paramedics got down to his level on the other side of him.

"Listen. We can take the body for you and clean up the body for you if you would like." The lady said softly as she looked at him. Sobs could be heard from him as he nodded. He softly let go but before fully letting go he placed a kiss on the top of the dead limp head and let them take the body away. The blonde curled up and laid himself onto the white haired man's chest, shaking as he sobbed. The other held him close and tried to calm him down.

"Sh….. It will be fine." He said lightly as he rubbed the sobbing man's back.

-The blonde man looked up through his tears and sighed. That day a piece of him died. Yet somehow he kept himself going. The hardest part was when Toby wanted her father. It was hard to explain what happened. Why her father was lying in a caste looking nice. Which brought another memory back to him. The day of Alfred F. Jones's funeral.

**The sky was covered in darkness as small drops of water hit the top of the houses in the area making a pitter patter sound. Inside on of the homes stood a man dressed in black. He took both of his hands just to fix his tie and then straightened his coat. His mossy green eyes stared back at the ones in the mirror as he sighed. This was going to be extremely hard. Toby, being only 8, she didn't fully understand. All she knew was that her father was dead. She never been to the funeral before. Arthur didn't exactly want to deal with everyone in both their families but he forced himself to have confidence that he will be just fine. He walked out of his room and down the stairs as he saw Toby in a pitch black dress that came to her knees. A black jacket layered over top of it to cover her arms. Two other men sat in the room and were smiling at Toby.

"You look nice." The blonde said behind his sniffling. His nose was red from whipping it and his eyes looked as if he hasn't slept for days. The other man beside him smiled as his head turned to where Arthur stood.

"It's good to see you are ok." The white haired man said to him.

"It's good to see you guys are fine." He said making his way over to set with them. "Matthew, are you feeling any better?"

"Ah- I guess." He said lightly as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The white haired man placed his hand on the other's head and sighed.  
"Well. Are you all ready to go?" He asked trying to keep up with the time so they weren't late.

"I am." Toby said first.

"So am I"

"M-Me too."

"Alright let's jump in Uncle Matt and Gilbert's car!" He said trying to be positive. The group got into the small 4 door black car. They drove to the place where Alfred and went in. People were already there. Friends and family swarmed the place. A small room off to the right had some people in it. Arthur went in as he left his child with her uncle. He walked in and right when he did he saw the black casket. The acid green eyes looked now as if they were watery. He made his way up to it and looked in. The body of the other laid neatly in the casket. A black tux was on him as his glasses were too. His blonde hair laid at the side of his head and face. Arthur sighed as he placed a hand on the dead ones that were folded on the chest of his body.  
"Oh Alfred… I… I'm sorry." He said so only he could hear it and stood up to give him a kiss on his cold, pale forehead. He sighed as he stood up and walked away with tears streaming down his face. Matthew came up to him and hugged him. They sat together and talked about the amazing times they shared with the dead blonde. As the funeral went on, yelling broke the amazing partly silent room.

"You shouldn't be here!" Gilbert yelled.

"He is my brother!" A scottish voice could be heard yelling back.

"You're the one that killed his husband! He even told all of us not to let you-" He started but got cut off from Arthur stepping in on the topic.

"Allistor….. Please. I never want you near my family again." He said as he choked on some of his words. His own older brother being irresponsible for his actions. The red haired man stared at him. His mouth wide open as if he was trying to say something. His lime green eyes full of confusion and sadness. He turned and walked out the door only before to fully leave get a good glimpse at him. Arthur sighed.

"I'm so sorry…." He said finally breaking down the thought of what he said.

"Shhh… It wasn't your fault." He said pulling him into his arms. The day went on as they mourned the lost of their favorite American. Family and friends all together at once trying not to make a scene of his death. The group broke apart as they went to go to the cemetery. Everyone gathered around under a huge beautiful tree where there was coverage over the big gaping hole in the ground with the blonde's castet setting over it. Arthur, Toby and Matt sat in the front as they listened to the preacher say a few things about him. Then after this they all took a Forget Me Not flower and placed it on the castet. The rain started to come down as people left only to leave Arthur standing beside the casket looking down on it. He placed a hand on it and a tear fell on it. He just wished none of this happened. That his husband was still alive.

-Grassy green eyes looked at the head stone as his vision was blurry. As if he was in water. A drop gave away and fell into his lap. The blonde always cried when he came here. There was no stopping him. He sobbed for a few minutes then smiled. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to be ok. So was Toby. They were almost all grown and here and there she still felt upset. But time passed from that day when Arthur visited him. Each and every day he went back and sometimes even took Toby along with him. But time came for Toby to move out and go to college to start their life. Arthur smiled some as he hugged his only daughter.

"Thank you for being amazing." He said wiping away his tears.

"Father…... " They said lightly as they wrapped away their own tears. "You will be fine on your own. I will come back. Trust me."

"Oh I know you will because if you don't I will come and find you." He said with a chuckle as he hugged her again.

"Father… I got to get going! I'll be late!" They said hugging him back then letting go.

"Right right! See you soon." He said letting them go and then turning and running to her car. He waved as he started to walk along the sidewalk to his house. A friendly little sky blue butterfly landed on his shoulder as he looked over at it. Tears formed in his eyes as the butterfly flew off his shoulder and was taken into the wind.

"Thank you, Alfred."


End file.
